


Starting early

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Happy Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 5 Celebratethe boys start their second wedding anniversary early
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Starting early

“No, no, I will not hold for a minute! You’ve told me that three times already!”

Aaron walked into the house and was met with Robert yelling at someone over the phone. He’d just come back from the pub to deal with his mum and Paddy’s latest crisis and now apparently there was one going on at home too. He hung up his jacket, kicked off his boots, and walked over to his husband to kiss him hello.

“What’s going on?”

“Yes, I’m still here. I want to talk to someone in charge right now. Someone that can actually do something!” Robert yelled down the phone. Aaron was pretty sure he hadn’t even heard his question.

“He’s been like that for the past 20 minutes.” Liv commented from her spot on the sofa. “One minute he was just sitting there working, the next he’s swearing at some poor sod unlucky enough to be the one that answered his call.”

“Daddy is mad.” Seb said quietly, looking warily at Robert who was pacing up and down the kitchen.

“I know mate, but not with you, so don’t worry ok?” Aaron stroked Seb’s hair out of his face and kissed the top of his head. “He’s just working. Everything is fine and when he’s done he’ll come watch telly with us.”

“See? I told you monkey, everything is ok.”

Seb didn’t seem very convinced but went quietly when Aaron pulled him into his lap for a cuddle and eventually turned his attention back to the film Liv had put on for him.

“No, I don’t want a voucher, I want what I paid for or my money back.”

Aaron craned his neck to look at Robert. He could tell he was gearing up for a fight and wasn’t planning on letting the other person off easy.

“You don’t know who he’s talking to?”

“The bastards who can’t do this to him.” Liv shrugged. “That’s all he said.”

“Right.” Aaron said and looked over to Robert again.

He was rubbing his temple and pinching the bridge of his nose, both signs he was stressing himself out too much.

A stressed out Robert was about the last thing Aaron had expected to find when he put his key in the lock however. Tomorrow was their wedding anniversary, and even though they’d decided not to do anything special, he’d still been looking forward to sharing a nice meal and a bottle of wine with his husband, and making the most of their day off while Liv made herself scarce and the family took care of Seb.

“No I don’t want to reschedule. I booked those dates for a reason. Because I wanted to stay at your hotel on those dates, not another date.” Robert snapped at the person on the other end. “I booked those dates specifically because tomorrow is our wedding anniversary and we would have liked to have celebrated that at your hotel. But now you email me less than 24 hours before we’re due to arrive that you have to cancel my booking?!”

“I thought you weren’t doing anything?” Liv asked.

“We weren’t…” Aaron trailed off and tried to get Robert’s attention.

“Yes, so you keep saying. But sorry doesn’t suddenly fix my anniversary surprise, does it?” Robert said and listened to the other person’s reply. “You know what, whatever, send me the damn voucher. I’m done.” He hung up and chucked his phone on the kitchen table.

“What was that all about?” Aaron asked.

“Just the world having it in for me and ruining my surprise for you.” Robert sighed. “I booked us a mid-week in that place in Wales where we stayed last year. I thought it would be a nice sort of tradition to start… but they emailed me earlier saying there had been a problem with the booking system and they were very sorry but they were overbooked and had to cancel my booking. And they offered me a voucher to use for a stay another time.”

“Well… that’s good then isn’t it? You can use it in February instead.” Liv suggested, but the look Robert gave her said he didn’t agree.

“I thought we’d agreed not to do anything special?”

“I know…” Robert sighed and sat down at the table. “I just wanted to surprise you. A couple of days away. Just the two of us… I thought it would be nice.”

Aaron moved Seb out of his lap and got up.

“It would have been nice.” He agreed. “But I don’t care how we spend our anniversary as long as we’re together.” He pulled a chair out and sat down to face Robert. “I don’t care if it’s bad tv and a frozen pizza from David’s or some fancy restaurant… all I want is to spend it with my husband.”

Robert gave him a small smile and met him halfway when he leaned in for a kiss.

“I guess I can do that.”

“Good. Now grab your jacket, we’re going out.” Aaron patted his knee and got up to grab his own jacket and put his shoes back on.

“You what? Going out? Where to?”

“You’ll see. Just do as you’re told for once.” Aaron grinned and turned to Liv. “Are you alright to keep an eye on him for an hour?” He asked, nodding at Seb.

“Sure… but where are you going?”

“Out. We won’t be long.”

They got into the car and Aaron drove them out of the village in the general direction of Hotten.

“Where are we going?”

“I fancy some chips.” Aaron just said and kept driving until they reached a chip van by the side of the road, somewhere just outside Hotten. “Ketchup and a milkshake?” he asked before parking the car and getting out.

Robert quickly followed and jogged a few steps to catch up to him.

Aaron ordered their food and milkshakes and they sat down at the picnic table next to the van.

“Why are we here?” Robert asked. “I thought we were staying in?”

“I just fancied chips. And I remembered seeing this place on the way back from a job the other day.”

“Right…”

The woman in the van announced their food was ready and Aaron got up to grab it.

“Where’s mine?” Robert asked when he saw only one portion of chips.

Aaron smiled and put the food in the middle of the table, tearing open a packet of ketchup and squeezing its content out on the side of the container.

“I thought we could share.” He dipped a chip in the ketchup and held it up, waiting for Robert to do the same, and briefly touched Robert’s with his like they were clinking wine glasses together. “Happy anniversary.”

“It’s not until tomorrow. Not for a few hours.”

“I know. But I plan on being busy at midnight.” Aaron said with a grin and leaned over the table to kiss his husband.


End file.
